


Dream

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-15-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-15-06

Sirius slides his hand up Remus’s back, feeling the pull and stretch of skin over muscle and sinew. He marvels at the pale flesh and the silver of the scars. Remus moans softly and moves, grinding slightly against the bed as he shifts.

He sprawls across the mattress as though nothing bothers him, as though no nightmares flicker behind his eyes. Sirius’s hand continues its slow travel up and down Remus’s spine and his eyes burn with envy as he blinks away the threat of sleep.


End file.
